


Grit Your Teeth

by Peppermint_is_Green



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Because growing up in Crime Alley fucks you up, But your family's there for you Jay, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_is_Green/pseuds/Peppermint_is_Green
Summary: The bats just finished ending a slave trader's child prostitution ring but he just won't shut up. Red Hood sees him looking at his brothers with THAT look.





	

"Stop looking at them like they're dessert, you sick fuck."

Their target simply laughed and then leered at him. His bloody nose just adding to the disgust Jason was feeling. "From your accent I can tell you're nothing but back alley scum."

Jason lifted his gun. Red Robin moved to step forward.

"Hood-"

"They're prime candy. Specially the red one. He talks real clean and teens sell well. But you…you probably were already someone's dessert."

Jason suddenly felt like choking. _Just grit your teeth and bare it, kid. Ha! Get it? Bare!_

"Maybe several someones even."

_Then how're we supposed to use that mouth?_

"You're nothing but used goods."

He didn't get a chance to shoot. Not that he would've been able to. He was sure it didn't escape Bat-trained eyes that he'd gone stiff before Batman took the man down and had him clutching his stomach and covering his groin.

Bruce turned and quickly disarmed Jason. All this happened fast enough that it looked like Batman had taken the man down before Red Hood could. But again, his family was trained to notice everything.

Jason felt disgusted with himself now. He felt the need to get clean. Grabbing his gun back and placing it in its holster, he made a show of checking that the other thugs had been knocked out and tied up before heading out the broken window they'd shattered earlier. They could hear the police sirens getting closer.

He didn't look at them even once.

Batman looked to Nightwing.

"Stay." He gave a nod towards the incoming police cars, Gordon already out ahead of anyone and at the front entrance. He needed someone to tell the commissioner the intel that they'd found.

"I…" Nightwing took a breath at his mentor's look. "Okay."

"Return to the cave, Red Robin. Make sure Robin's still there."

It was an order to just get him to leave and remain at the Manor. Damian was incapacitated. Even if he wanted to he couldn't patrol.

But all Tim did was nod.

Bruce looked at the downed man, fists clenched tight. Taking a breath, he looked at his sons for a moment, they looked so unsure as they stared out of the broken window. Launching his grapple, he headed immediately for his hurting son. He wanted to do more to the perverted smuggler but restrained himself. The children the man had locked up were going to be safe.

Now he just had to make sure his son felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. I don't know. It just struck me that if Crime Alley really is as dark as others make it out to be. Jason being unscathed becomes unrealistic...I'm glad he's got the family behind him now.


End file.
